Our way of life!
by Squallyhart
Summary: Just a story about Squall and Rinoa who are both student at Balamb garden. What happens before, during and after a party:D. Ow yeah you know what i'm talking about! R


It was Saturday and still early in the morning when Zell pulled up his old truck in front of Squall's house. While getting out of the car Zell looked at the beautiful sunrise. In his opinion this was the best view a man could have. You could see all of Balamb and the Garden behind it.

He was already looking forward to the party that he and Squall were organising. Well...he was organising it and was planning to tell Squall about it this morning.

Zell went inside and didn't even bother to knock. When he stood in the living room and didn't see Squall anywhere he yelled "SQUALL GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Squall, who was still sleeping, woke up from his friend's yell and got up.

He got dressed and headed downstairs wondering what all the fuss was about.

By the time he got downstairs his living room was full of boxes.

"Zell what the fuck did you do to my living room?" Squall said looking at all the boxes.

Zell came back into the room with another box in his hands and said "You know... it wouldn't hurt if you helped a bit."

Squall looked puzzled and asked "What's in all those boxes and what are they doing here?"

Zell put on his most innocent face and said "It's the booze for the party tonight. Don't tell me you forgot?"

Squall looked at him with a piercing glare and responded "You organised a party without telling me again, didn't you?"

"It's nothing like that." Zell said "I was gonna tell you this morning I swear!"

"I don't care! There is not gonna be a party in MY house!" Squall yelled.

"Come on it's gonna be fun you'll see" Zell said.

"I said NO Zell! So get this stuff out my house." Said Squall.

Zell quickly thought how he would handle this minor set back. Then it struck him, the perfect solution to his problem.

"Well..." said Zell with a smile on his face "Then you just have to tell Rinoa that she can't come tonight."

His cheeks got a light red colour on them and he started looking at the floor.

"...So… Rin's coming?" Squall asked shyly.

"Of course!" said Zell "She said she wouldn't want to miss is for the world."

Squall was sinking into thought by the mentioning of Rinoa's name. And that was exactly what Zell was counting on.

"So when will you call her?" Zell asked.

Squall thought about what he should do. He couldn't just call Rinoa and say the party was cancelled because he didn't feel like having one. That would probably upset her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He looked at Zell and said "Ok, you can have your party but just don't over do it!"

"OH YEAH!" Zell shouted "Thanks Squall I promise that you won't be disappointed."

That wasn't as hard as Zell expected. Now all he had to do was call Rinoa to let her know about the party tonight. She probably heard about the party but he had to be sure.

* * *

Meanwhile Rinoa was in a discussion about guys with Selphie when her cell phone rang. It was Zell who asked if she came to a party. She knew it was at Squall's house so she accepted without thinking. They hadn't seen each other in about two weeks. She missed him but that wasn't something that she would tell him. 

When she hung-up Selphie asked "So…who called?"

"Zell asked if I would like to come to a party at Squall's place tonight" said Rinoa.

Selphie frowned "Why would he call you for that? He never calls for anything."

"I don't know. I just hope that he isn't planning something bad for me." Rinoa said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's going to set you up with Squall?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa looked at her with a red blush on her cheek but didn't say a thing.

Selphie giggled "You would really like Squall to be your boyfriend don't you?"

"What? Of course not! He isn't even my type and besides I don't think that he even likes me." responded Rinoa.

Selphie just kept smiling at her. Rinoa knew she couldn't fool her but she just couldn't say it out loud. At least not yet.

"Just forget about that for the moment and help me pick something to wear for tonight." Rinoa sighted.

After a couple of hours they finally pick a dress that would look beautiful on her.

Selphie looked at Rinoa with a twinkle in her eye and said "Well, I'm sure that Squall will not be able to keep his eyes off you tonight!"

Rinoa looked in the mirror and hoped she was right. Her mind began to wonder..."But what if he won't notice me?" or "What if he doesn't like the way I look?" She shook her head and tried to forget about all the things that could happen and just focused on the here and now.

**IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND MY FIRST CHAPTER SO DON'T BURN ME DOWN JUST YET. ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
